kroniki_bukorowfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Cesarstwo
Cesarstwo 'Sanctuum Imperium Basileum - '''Niegdyś największe państwo w obrębie Continentem Circularis, dziś cień dawnej potęgi. Wciąż jednak stanowi prężnie rozwijającą się sieć powiązań handlowych, finansową potęgę i dominuje na Oceanie Wewnętrznym. Historia Dynastia Pontimanów Rządy Pontimanów (-40 do 11r.) były okresem stabilizacji nowego modelu państwowości oraz brutalnego represjonowania ludności cywilnej. Nie wiele wiadomo na temat rządów tej dynastii, gdyż zabiegi polityczne następnych władców szybko spowodowały zatarcie wiedzy na temat niewygodnych reform. Ponadto dynastia została obalona przez przewrót w skutek którego na tronie osadzono ród Maurycjuszów. Dynastia Maurycjuszów Dynastia Maurycjuszów (11-65r.) przyczyniła się do znacznego spadku znaczenia arystokracji, prowadząc populistyczną politykę w odróżnieniu od swych poprzedników. W tym okresie legiony podbiły znaczne tereny wzdłuż wybrzeży Oceanu Centralnego, gdzie założono szereg miast. Agresywna polityka dynastii oraz niezwykle intensywne wojny oparte na plądrowaniu wypominane są do dziś w Ridii, Dian, Esterii oraz Korhu. Pod koniec rządów Maurycjuszów Cesarstwo doznało kryzysu w wyniku zwiększenia w społeczeństwie odsetka ubogich weteranów i żołnierzy, bez nadziei na przyszłość. Dla ludzi których całe życie opierało się na zabijaniu i grabieży, jedynym sposobem przetrwania były rozboje. Ostatni z Maurycjuszy zginął na polowaniu napadnięty i ograbiony przez swego byłego gwardzistę. Kryzys podwyższonej przestępczości utrzymywał się aż do reformy religijnej za rządów Phocasów i wprowadzenia szkolnictwa (w tym rzemieślniczego) które rozpowszechniał kler. Dynastia Phocasów W okresie rządu Phocasów (65-152 r.) dokonano reformy Kultu Cesarskiego, co uznaje się za największe osiągnięcie tego rodu. Religia z kultu jednostki przekształciła się w wiarę w abstrakcyjnego boga-króla znanego już wcześniej u lidów północnych. W tym samym czasie władza zmagała się z ogromnym problemem imigracji ludów z północy. Sto lat rządów Phocasów stanowiło wielki przełom dla cesarstwa i pozwoliło łagodnie przejść przez wiele kryzysów. Udało się również w wyniku zmiany w religijności przejść od systemu niewydajnej gospodarki kolonialno-niewolniczej do opartego na wykwalifikowanej sile roboczej systemu manufaktur, funkcjonujących po dziś dzień. Powstały również pierwsze prywatne cechy rzemieślników, powodując gwałtowny wzrost bogactwa i wyrównanie praw wszystkich stanów społecznych. Dynastia Basilów Dynastia Basilów swój burzliwy początek bierze w roku 152, gdy Cesarz Alexander Phocas jako swą ostatnią wolę ogłosił, że jego następcę wybierze zgromadzenie najbardziej zasłużonych dla Cesarstwa rodów. Wybrano Basileusa I, z rodu Frygów od którego imienia bierze się nazwa dynastii. W okresie dynastii Basilów imperium zaczęło zmagać się z licznymi wojnami na niemal wszystkich frontach, oraz wewnętrznymi buntami. Pomimo licznych zwycięstw doskonale wyszkolonej armii, zreformowanej jeszcze w czasie rządów Alexandra Phocasa ponoszono ogromne straty. Hordy orków, barbarzyńców oraz nomadów z Korhu nie zważając na własne ogromne straty z całą zaciekłością i fanatyzmem runęły wgłąb cesarstwa przytłaczając armie obrońców. Nie spotykana do tej pory skala wojen spowodowała, że normą stały się rzezie ludności cywilnej, stąd głównym zadaniem zwyciężającej raz za razem armii imperium, ale ponoszącej mimo to straty stała się ewakuacja ludności w rejony nadmorskie. Pomimo wielkich starań, duża część rdzennych mieszkańców dostała się w niewolę Korhu lub orków i wznieca powstania, mając nadzieję na przywrócenie władzy cesarskiej. Mówi się o coraz większej skali wojen i angażowaniu w nie całych społeczeństw, stąd nikt już nie wierzy w deeskalację konfliktu. Nikophoros Korhijczyk i Teofano W roku 209 rozpoczeły się rządy Nikophorosa. Obecny cesarz znany jest w swoim państwie bardziej jako Źródło skandalu, niż faktyczny władca. Już w pierwszych dniach, obejmując władzę mając poparcie większości głów najznaczniejszych rodów zapobiegł tendencjom separatystycznym. Świetne zagranie polityczne okazało się jednak poważnym kryzysem dla świeżo koronowanego monarchy, gdyż przypadkowo podczas ceremonii ślubnej z Teofano ujawniono szereg niewygodnych informacji. Dokładne okoliczności sytuacji nie są jawne. Od 11 lat władca zmaga się z nawrotem separatyzmów, sprawnie tłumiąc je przy pomocy gwardii pałacowej. W efekcie jest obiektem szyderstw, co w opinii patrycjuszy godzi w wizerunek Cesarstwa. Pomimo krytycznych opinii, monarcha cieszy się nieskazitelną opinią wśród zagranicznych rządzących, co przełożyło się na wzmocnienie pozycji Cesarstwa na arenie międzynarodowej. Podejmowane przez Nikophorosa środki nieraz są brutalne i określane przez pospólstwo jako "korhijskie metody", nie mniej jednak w wyniku zwiększonych poborów, zaostrzenia kar za dezercję czy więzienia kolaborantów od dekady ekspansja Korhu została spowolniona, przybierając na sile dopiero gdy "armia oczyszczenia" stanęła pod Basilopolis. Ustrój Polityczny Cesarstwo prowadzi sprawną politykę na zasadzie "dziel i rządź", oraz (przynajmniej w obiegowej opinii) sprawnego skłócania głównych polityków opozycyjnych, za sprawą umiejętnej propagandy Cesarskiej. Nad rządami cesarzy poprzez senat sprawuje ograniczoną kontrolę Patrycjat, będący jedynym stanem społecznym poza Plebejuszami. Patrycjusze są odpowiednikiem arystokracji istniejącej w innych państwach, lecz od czasu powstania Cesarstwa stopniowo tracą na znaczeniu, a reformy ekonomiczne spowodowały gwałtowne bogacenie się plebsu, w oczach wyższych sfer doprowadzając do ich upadku. W rzeczywistości o przynależności do stanu decyduje nie pochodzenie, a posiadany majątek, wpływy lub umiejętności. Ze względu na fakt, iż w Cesarstwie zostały wzniecone największe fale prześladowań czarodziejów, są oni do dziś obiektem znacznej niechęci, pomimo przysługujących im praw na równi z resztą społeczeństwa. Nie przeszkadza jednak to władzy w sprawnym wykorzystywaniu magów do celów politycznych oraz osadzaniu ich na ważnych stanowiskach doradczych. W społeczeństwie czarodzieje naturalnie tworzą zamknięte stowarzyszenia, a czasami nawet getta. Polityka Zagraniczna W ostatnich latach Cesarstwo zawarło sojusze z Werną oraz koczownikami z Bał-Talaj. Gdy koczownicy od kilku miesięcy nękają wojska Korhu, skłaniając je do zamykania się w zdobytych miastach, cały czas oczekuje się na dołączenie do konfliktu werneńskiej armii. Pomimo, że mobilizacja wojsk sojuszników trwa długo, wkroczenie armii to kwestia tygodni - zapewniają książęta Werny. Nikt do końca nie wie jak wielką cenę musiał zapłacić cesarz za tę pomoc, na dworze krążą pogłoski o zrzeczeniu się praw do części własnych ziem. Nie składa się to jednak logicznie z zachowaniami koczowników, którzy nawet w granicach okupacji korhijskiej stosują taktykę spalonej ziemii. W ze względu na wielką wojnę ucichły nieco kwestie handlu oraz relacji z zagranicznymi rodami. Skupienie się na militariach nieco przytłumiło wzrost gospodarczy, a to spowodowało tąpnięcie w zyskach ze znacznej floty handlowej. Coraz mniej towarów przewożone jest na wybrzeża Ridii, na co lokalni królowie zareagowali nawet oburzeniem, tracąc żródło złota, z którego utrzymywano armie odstraszające najeźdźców z Dian. Nieco lepiej ma się handel dalekosiężny, prowadzony wzdłuż rzeki Holzwasser. Istnieje tam największy szlak handlowy do Księstw Północy, będący obecnie drogą podróży większości kupców i wysłanników. Ostatnie lata przyniosły znaczne ocieplenie wizerunku Cesarstwa pośród ludów północy. Dzięki zabiegom dyplomatycznym, przejęto niedawno technologię młotów wodnych umożliwiającą masową produkcję uzbrojenia niskiej jakości. Handel bardziej intensywnie rozwija się jedynie w obrębie Zatoki Piratów. W ostatnich latach by uniknąć kryzysu gospodarczego istnieje nawet wpół oficjalny przemyt przez Korh, mający budować powiązania gospodarcze i polepszać relacje dyplomatyczne z władcami wybrzeży Continentem Sylvatica. Istnieje nadzieja na sprowadzenie z tamtych ziem licznych armii najemnych. Siły Zbrojne Siły zbrojne Cesarstwa stanowi zawodowa armia złożona z ciężkozbrojnych włóczników walczących w szyku falangii oraz wspomagających ich oddziałów. Najbiedniejsi stanowią wsparcie jako oszczepnicy zwani peltastami. Ze zwykłych plebejuszy rekrutowani są lekkozbrojni Auxilia wyposażeni w tarcze, hełmy, włócznie i nóż bojowy. Walczą oni na modłę regionu z którego prowadzony był zaciąg. Średnio zamożni stanowią trzon armii znany jako Hoplitoi czyli najliczniej występująca piechota zbrojna w hełmy, zbroje łuskowe, nagolenniki, duże tarcze, miecze i włócznie. Część z nich posiada również drzewcowe młoty bojowe. Wspierani są przez kuszników i łuczników, a ostatnio pojawiła się również broń prochowa, jednak ze względów konstrukcyjnych używana jedynie podczas oblężeń, na umocnieniach polowych lub wozach. Każdy żołnierz potrafi posługiwać się bojowymi rzutkami oraz procą. Szkolenie oprócz walki w szyku obejmuje również podstawowe prace saperskie i budowę umocnionych obozów. Z najbogatszej warstwy społeczeństwa na czas wojny formowana jest elitarna jednostka zwana Kataphraktoi. Służą w niej weterani, którzy dzięki zaszczytom wybili się aż do arystokracji, ale właściwą część stanowią synowie patrycjuszy których stać na kupno konia bojowego wraz z całą zbroją końską. Uzbrojeni są od stóp do głów, przez co bardzo mało mobilni i polegają w dużej mierze na przełamującej szarży. Obok lanc posługują się tarczami i buzdyganami. Zapasową broń stanowi miecz. Na każdego Katafrakta przypada kilku dość dobrze opancerzonych konnych łuczników i kuszników, będących jego wsparciem. Są oni zazwyczaj szkoleni z wielką dokładnością jako osobista gwardia swego pana. Od reformy roku 163 (udoskonalającej nowy model armii wprowadzony przez Alexandra Phocasa) wojsko organizowane jest w Themy, czyli armie polowe o liczebności 10 tys. żołnierzy złożone ze wszystkich rodzajów jednostek. Dodatkowo powołana została elitarna armia zwana Tagmatą, ma ona planowo osiągnąć liczebność 22 tys. żołnierzy i być najnowocześniejszą armią kontynentu. Wojska dowodzone są przez Legatów, których nazwa pochodzi od przestarzałej jednostki zwanej legionem. Funkcjonuje podział dziesiętno-trójkowy. Podstawowy oddział zwany jest jako Meros i obejmuje 100-300 żołnierzy. Cesarstwo od kilkudziesięciu lat w dobie kryzysu polega w dużej mierze na Foederati czyli jednostkach szkolonych na poligonach cesarskich ale werbowanych z plemion barbarzyńskich z ziem ościennych. Ostatnio największą część z nich stanowią Sklawenowie. Noszą oni mieszankę rodzimego uzbrojenia z odrzutami produkcyjnymi z manufaktur wojskowych. U doświadczonych jednostek duża część uzbrojenia pochodzi z plądrowania. Foederati są bardziej zdyscyplinowani niż barbarzyńcy, a ich morale są wysokie, gdyż w zamian za służbę dostają możliwość osiedlenia się na podbitych terenach a ich dzieci jako pełnoprawni obywatele mają szansę awansu do stanu patrycjuszy. Wojsko Cesarskie oprócz małej ilości artylerii prochowej używanej również w polu i marynarce, stosuje miotacze ognia oraz trebusze, które wyrzucają ładunki zapalające. Powszechnie stosowane są również archaiczne konstrukcje pokroju zminiaturyzowanych balist będące standardowym wyposażeniem oddziałów saperskich. Znany jest również wariant balisty powtarzalnej, która wystrzeliwuje w ciągu minuty nawet do dziesięciu pocisków. Ostatnio używana jest nowatorska taktyka polegająca na użyciu wozów jako ruchomych platform dla artylerii. Marynarka wojenna złożona jest głównie z dużych okrętów abordażowych zwanych dromonami. Wszystkie wyposażone są w miotacze ognia. Używane są również pomocnicze galery artyleryjskie lub przenoszące wyposażenie. Rzadko pojawiają się statki innych konstrukcji, będące zapożyczeniami od sąsiednich państw. Podział Administracyjny Cesarstwo podzielone jest na prowincje, zaś te dzielą się na regiony. Każdy z nich posiada swój ośrodek miejski, ośrodek wojskowy, często w postaci twierdzy połączonej z miastem i ośrodek władzy, oraz zarządzania handlem. Podział administracyjny w Cesarstwie bywa niejasny i pełen sprzeczności co odzwierciedla bardzo skomplikowane i czasami archaiczne prawo, w ponad połowie martwe. Geografia Obecnie Cesarstwo zajmuje tereny przybrzeżne i Półwysep Pięści. Są to tereny gęsto zaludnione i mocno zurbanizowane. W pobliżu miast rosną gaje oliwne, nieraz tak wielkie jak pola lub plantacje winorośli z których utrzymuje się znaczna większość ludności plebejskiej otaczającej miasta. Podgrodzia są nieraz bardzo rozległe i zapełniają całą przestrzeń między miastem a satelitarnymi fortami. Demografia Znaczną większość populacji stanowią ludzie, istnieje też pewien odsetek krasnoludów. Gnomy są drugą co do liczebności rasą i szacuje się ich liczbę w granicach od 10-15% co jest największym udziałem procentowym gnomów na całym Kontynencie Pierścienia. Kultura Cesarscy poddani sami określają się jako przedstawiciele kultury "rhomaiskiej". Rozpoznać ją można po skromności krojów jakie noszą na sobie, stawiając znacząco na zdobienia w postaci symbolicznych ornamentów, lecz nie upychanych na każdym skrawku materiału, tak jak to często dzieje się w Esterii. Półwysep Pięści traktowany jest często jako kolebka sztuki. Rozwijają się tutaj jej wszystkie dziedziny: architektura, malarstwo, rzeźba, teatr, muzyka i taniec. Mieszkańcy jednak nie zapominają również o poezji, ostatnio szczególnej modnej i przekazywanej przez licznych bardów grających na lirach. Bogato zdobione ściany bazylik są kwintesencją Cesarskiej sztuki - dojrzeć można na nich bogatą symbolikę, estetyczną harmonię i bogactwo wyrazu. Religia W Cesarstwie główną religią jest tzw. Kult Cesarski, określany często po prostu jako "wiara w Boga". Nieznaczny procent stanowią imigranci o innej wierze i dawne politeistyczne kulty. Gospodarka Prężnie rozwijający się przemysł, zwłaszcza w sektorze prywatnym przynosi ogromne zyski z podatków, również cła wpływające z wymiany handlowej stanowią istotny element utrzymania państwa. Sektor zbrojeniowy i potężna biurokracja są największymi źródłami wydatków. Kalendarz i Święta (''Zobacz też: Kalendarz Cesarski) W Cesarstwie obowiązuje kalendarz liczący 360 dni z dodatkowymi pięcioma dniami świątecznymi przed początkiem nowego roku. Ten model kalendarza powszechny jest na całym kontynencie z wyjątkiem Esterii. Rok obejmuje dwanaście trzydziestodniowych miesięcy. Każdy miesiąc dzieli się na trzy tygodnie zwane dekadami, każdy z nich liczy sobie dziesięć dni. W obrębie tygodnia występują dwa dni świąteczne, jeden w środku tygodnia, drugi pod koniec. Charakterystyczne w cesarstwie jest powiązanie jednego dnia świątecznego z symboliką państwową i patriotyczną a drugiego, kończącego tydzień z symboliką religijną. Komentarze O Sobie "My som cesarstwo, my som najlepsi. Gdy nas kupa, tam Korh dupa!" ~ Heliomer, cesarski weteran. "Jesteśmy spadkobiercami najpotężniejszej cywilizacji jaka stąpała po tej ziemii. Nie zostawimy naszego dziedzictwa nawet, jeśli przyprą nas do muru i nie będziemy mieli odwrotu. Nie poddamy się. Duma naszego imperium nigdy nie zgaśnie, póki stoją akwedukty, a ostatni koń stawia swe kopyta na piasku hipodromu. Nasze armie dumnie niosą znaki naszego orła i ponownie zaniosą je z wiatrem, aż na wybrzeża południowego oceanu." ~ Przemowa Pilona, poety mieszkającego w Basilopolis. Wygłoszona w pierwszych dniach oblężenia Basilopolu. Specjaliści w Temacie "Cesarstwo jest parodią naszej kultury władzy. Za nic mają sobie króla. Co chwilę zmieniają ustroje. Nie ma tam żadnej stabilności. Parodią jest nawet ich lud i religia, która tworzy ludzi słabych, nie respektujących praw ustanowionych przez przodków. Mimo że sami wydali na siebie i swojego króla wyrok zrównując się wobec wyimaginowanego Boskiego Cesarza, wszyscy stali się dla nas niewolnikami." ~ Mazdadungil - Mag Zarofizmu (wyższy kapłan) "Pomimo że dzieli nas język, kultura i sposób życia, poddani Cesarza są naszymi braćmi. Wszyscy służymy temu samemu boskiemu władcy i wyznajemy te same wartości. Tak jak i my, żyją by pracować na jego chwałę. Mekoria odpowie na wezwanie." ~ Werneński książę Haldrim "Dalej uważałem, i będę uważał, że to jakieś nieporozumienie, że tutejsi ludzie tak bardzo oddalili się od duchów natury." ~ Skalweński Żerca Deszczosław Opinia Plebsu "Cesarstwo? To tam zie smoki na wiosnę odletują? Nie? AAAAAAA! To łod nich ziutek ten sok z winogron zamawiał!" ~ Wid, chłop (informator na pytanie o pochodzenie odpowiedział "ino chłop, jak widoć!")Kategoria:Państwa Kategoria:Cesarstwo Kategoria:Geografia